


Gazing at Beauty

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Relationships: Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing, Louie Duck & Violet Sabrewing
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Gazing at Beauty

Louie was really regretting having decided to set up camp in the main foyer for the night. It was draftier than he seemed to remember it, and he could hear every little thing outside... But he tried to stick through it. He was Louie Duck, for heaven's sake.

In fact, he was finally getting used to it, and somewhat comfortable, when there was a knock at the main door. He groaned but went to stand up and see who it was anyways. The least he could do would be to shoo off whoever it was before they could annoy anyone else.

He opened the door. "... Violet? What in the world are you doing here?"

"Hello, Louie," she greeted him with a small smile, "could you do me a favor and get Hubert for me?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Why not?" she countered.

"Violet... It's eleven thirty at night..."

"Please," she insisted, "he wouldn't want to miss this."

Louie groaned quietly but gave it some contemplation. "Fine. Step inside; it's cold out there. I'll be right back."

She nodded, stepping inside. "Tell him to dress warm, okay?"

He raised an eyebrow but nodded too. "Alright, I guess."

She smiled a little, watching as he left the room.

* * *

"... Violet," Huey said, raising an eyebrow, "where are we going?"

Louie had indeed woken him up and told him to dress warm, much to the oldest Duck triplet's confusion. That confusion had increased when he reached the entryway and found Violet standing there, dressed just as warmly. And now, when they had made it down Killmotor Hill and begun heading out into the city, well...

"There's a meteor shower that's supposed to be happening tonight," she answered simply, "I figured that you of all people would appreciate it."

And if not, well, she got to spend a little time with Huey, which was always a plus.

Huey smirked a little. "So you literally walked across all the way across Duckburg and up Killmotor Hill?"

"I was waiting for the bus to take me home from work, so no to the first one," she responded, "but yes, I made it all the way up the hill. My sister and I do it regularly to see Webbigail, remember?"

He nodded a little before glancing over at her. The streetlights helped illuminate her, bringing out her features even in the middle of the night. Her dark curls, her bright eyes and half-smile, the little freckles... And then he realized something.

"You're not wearing any gloves."

Her hands were indeed gloveless, out in the open. Her outfit didn't even have any pockets.

"I'm fine, Hubert."

"Yeah, sure. Because the fact that it's only one degree above freezing doesn't matter at all."

"It's fine--"

He was already taking off his own gloves and going to hand them over to her. "Vi. You're not immortal like Dewey thinks he is."

She had to laugh, accepting the gloves and putting them on. "He is... Rather special."

"That's putting it _very_ mildly."

That got another laugh out of Violet, and Huey smiled.

"Where exactly are we heading to see this meteor shower?" he asked after a moment, putting his now-bare hands in his coat pockets.

"The old amphitheater that Lena used to call 'home,'" Violet responded, "the best view of it should be out over the bay."

As she explained this, the amphitheater came into view. He reached for one of her hands, beginning to gently lead her the rest of the way. Finally, they reached the old amphitheater and were able to stop, looking out over the bay.

"There!" Violet exclaimed, pointing with her free hand.

Huey smiled a little, following the direction she was pointing in until he spotted a few of the meteors. "... Huh."

"I hope this is an okay enough excuse for having forced your brother to wake you up at eleven thirty..."

He laughed softly, glancing over at her. "Of course it is."

Any time spent with her would always be worth it...

The smile that graced her face at those words was enough for him. He gently squeezed her hand before looking back out over the bay, at the meteors as they shot across the sky.


End file.
